


Maniquí

by yaqui6



Series: #DrablesABC [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaqui6/pseuds/yaqui6
Summary: AU Donde Vongola es una marca de diseñadores.Parte de la dinámica #DrabblesABC del grupo R27 fan club (the chaos club)
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: #DrablesABC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872658
Kudos: 18





	Maniquí

**Author's Note:**

> En fin, es el primer Fic que escribo y espero que les haya gustado. A mi en lo personal me encanto escribir la escena de la pelea los chicos y los destrozos que causaron xd

"Vaya..." Reborn susurro al ver al pequeño castaño a su lado correr de un lado a otro con muchas telas diferentes en las manos. "¿Y ahora que le pasa a Dame-Tsuna?" Preguntó.

"Verá Reborn-San, se acerca la semana de la moda y Tsuna a estado tan estresado ayudándonos con los diseños que olvidó preparar el suyo." Le respondió Chrome con tranquilidad.

"Porque no me sorprende..." susurro, realmente ver que Tsunayoshi se preocupara mucho por sus amigos y poco por él era tan común que no podía impedirlo. Era parte de su encanto.

"¡Chrome-chan! ¡Necesito un maniquí! ¿Podrías traerme uno de la bodega?"

Al escuchar el grito de su amigo castaño, la chica se puso nerviosa, lo que le diría a su jefe haría que se estresara aún más.

"Eto... Veras Tsuna... los chicos tuvieron un problema ayer y empezaron a discutir, al hacerlo Hibari-San se enojó porque según él 'Estaban interrumpiendo su sueño de belleza' y amenazó con morderlos hasta la muerte pero luego Mukuro-San molestó a Hibari-San diciéndole que las alondras cómo él ni durmiendo mil años podrían estar bellas, así que empezaron a discutir, Gokudera se les unió, Ryohed al verlos tan animados quiso participar y cuando Lambo llego uno de los golpes lo alcanzó y empezó a llorar y desespero a Gokudera y... y... entre todo ese caos, rompieron todos los maniquíes de la bodega...".

"¿Eh?" La cara de Tsuna estaba en blanco, sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa amable, como si hubiera olvidado que sus amigos eran tan destructivos como talentosos. Si el estrés no lo mataba, lo harían ellos... por todo el dinero que invertía en ellos y sus destrozos.

"Despabila Tsunayoshi" Reborn se acercó al chico y poniendo una mano en el hombro del menor, siguió hablando "me siento género ahora, así que decidí que te ayudaré. Así que toma tus telas y ponte a coser porque yo seré tú maniquí el día de hoy".

Decir que no disfrutó de la confusión del castaño fue poco hasta Chrome se mostraba algo sorprendida.

"Date prisa sino quieres que me vaya y no tengas donde apoyar tu diseño." Todo lo generoso que quieras pero el tiempo de Reborn valía oro.

"¡Cla-claro! ¡Chrome, serás mi ayudante!" Aún sin salir del todo del aturdimiento el chico empezó a soltar órdenes a la chica.

Fu~ sí que tendría diversión desde temprano...  
  


* * *

  
En estos momentos la cara de Tsunayoshi no podía estar más roja. No solo por tener a su tutor y modelo enfrente suyo, sino que además estaba tocando su trasero.

Maldito el momento en que se le ocurrió ponerle esos adornos a los bolsillos del traje.

"¿Disfrutando?" le dijo el malvado del azabache con sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¡Ca-cállate! Esto es demasiado penoso para mi y no estas ayudando mucho que digamos..."

"¿Uh? ¿Cómo que no? Si estoy en la mejor posición para que trabajes".

Que alguien lo matara ya... El muy cínico de Reborn se había recostado sobre el escritorio, por lo cual su trasero estaba elevado. Ese idiota lo hacia apropósito.

"Jum." decidió no hablar y dio media vuelta para buscar más adornos. Si ignorabas a Reborn lo suficiente él se aburría y ya no seguía molestándote.

A veces...

"Oye Dame-Tsuna..." Al escuchar que el azabache lo llamaba, elevo la cabeza y se encontró que se había levantado del escritorio y estaba enfrente suyo. Sin decirle nada lo tomo de los cachetes y le dio un largo y tierno beso.

Ante esa acción Tsuna se volvió a poner rojo y boto todo lo que tenia en sus manos. "¿Po-por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto exaltado el castaño.

"Porque me encanta verte avergonzado"


End file.
